Talk:Imperial Sanctum (mission)
Annoying glitch Can someone explain this to me please: By the way, in case you were curious, the Envoys are not world objects. I saw a construct walk right rhrough where Emissary Heleyne was standing. — Stabber ✍ 17:36, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Glitches like that happen all the time. I've seen tons of those, spirits, minions, etc attacking and doing stuff in the middle of cutscenes. This is why I really think ANET should have just gone with movies instead of in game animations. They dont glitch up and you see exactly what you're supposed to see everytime without the random bugs and extra fighting. | Chuiu 17:50, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::I personally feel that the game takes up enough hard disk space without another several dozen megabytes for FMV. It would require longer D/L's when new content is developed, or having to wait for a CD to arrive in the mail. As a last point, its nice when the party is included in the cut scenes in real time. Makes more sense to me to report the bugs, have Anet fix it as they see fit, and send a small patch. | Rohar 13:30, 18 May 2006 (EDT) Yet another glitch I just discovered: the henchmen can get stuck on the wrong side of the door after the cutscene. — Stabber ✍ 08:34, 4 June 2006 (CDT) I've had a brilliant glictch though. He went into meditation, and then somehow we (7 henchies and I) broke the meditation's effects, while he was still meditating (not the effect, more like the emote). Basically he just sat in the air as we continuously chopped at him. Masters with henchs. Awesome. Silk Weaker 08:33, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Master I believe you need to finish in under 2:30 minutes to get master. | Chuiu 17:52, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :2:28 was enough to receive masters, so that's probably accurate. --Xylia 09:39, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :I removed the note about Expert because it said the level was achieved at 2:00 which is less than Master. --Karlos 00:05, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Expert An anon edit in the article claimed that: (We did expert in 4.37). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:55, 23 June 2006 (CDT) I did it in 2.35 min with henchmen and only got standard and expert rewards. Ramlov 05:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT)Ramlov Echo The note says E/Me's should bring echo to copy celestial storm. I think this should be edited, since it applies to all other professions as well, exept maybe the ritualist, who gets Celestial Summoning :Why not ritualist? -- Cwingnam2000 22:33, 6 September 2006 (CDT) "warrior body-blocking" technique I am strongly against this section being within the article. I have gotten Masters for all my characters, and have only used this method once (where, incidentally, it failed - but that may be because some teammates were not following the instructions). As a general rule, I am against any "tips" that lock into a team build. There are many possible team builds for this, we should most certainly not get into the habit of listing all possible combinations that will work within a mission. If the author feels strongly about this section, have him create it as a team build article. I do not believe that it belongs in the mission article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:33, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :I think the general idea is the easiest way to do the mission although I don't like the writeup. The way I'd put it is simply "bring two warriors (only in case one gets banished), body block, and watch him die." If you actually body block as opposed to just stand next to him, he won't move and the warrior skill will splatter him. Anything else you bring will just speed it up. Necros are in no way necessary if your team is actually cooperating with the body blocking. --68.142.14.32 11:04, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::The described technique does not lock anyone into a specific team build. All that is required is one warrior. One. That leaves 7 possible slots for any type of "unbalanced" team you like. Heck, even 7 assassins could accompany the warrior and get the masters. Other mission articles in this wiki have very detailed strategy walkthrus that prescribe very specific team structures. The Raisu Palace mission, for example. I added a short bit with enough detail for any newcomer to understand how to get the job done. Masters reward, every time, if everyone on the team understands and applies the technique. Is that so egregious, given that most people repeat this mission over and over because you have to go through it to get to the end-game crafters and amulet NPCs? Please leave the detail in this article. I sat by for literally 2 months hoping someone would add this bit to the article, because I got tired of explaining over and over to teams how to get through the mission quickly. I've done this mission literally 20+ times now. I've patiently stood by and let PUG leaders try it their way; failing multiple times. I've seen no other technique that is as easily communicated, and as consistent. Everytime I explain this to a PUG that has failed two or three times, the comments are "wow!" when we breeze the mission on the very next try. These days, if I ask a PUG that I'm forming "who is familiar with the warrior-body-block technique?" At least 2-3 people already know of this. It's not big secret; it's effective enough to be fairly well known by the experienced players. Is not this wiki's purpose to help folks who are struggling with the game?--Shaktiboi 01:02, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::Step 1: "Start with 1-3 warriors, 1-3 necros, and the rest doesn't really matter except that one monk might be useful. 2 warriors and 2-3 necros is ideal." From experience with past articles, I know that a large number of users of this wiki will read this to be 3 warriors and 3 necros. That only leaves two available slots. I have no problem with a mention of the technique, it's the attempt to specify a team build that bothers me - if other articles have it, point them out to me - I've actively worked to purge that where I see it. :::I like 68.142's recommended abbreviated version, as that seems adequate. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:43, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::The abbreviated revision looks fine by me; all the relevant info is there. Thanks all.--71.145.182.59 09:39, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Article rework I cleaned up the article a bit following the reworking of it. I think that the tactics section could be restored closer to its pre-rework format, but I'm leaving it for now. I am also unsure if the summary of Shiro's skills should remain in the article, as links exist to where they are spelled out in their own articles. However, those articles could be beefed up with some of the skills detail from here. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:34, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Knockdown The artical mentions that all knockdowns fail unless they come from a warrior. I just tried shock on my W/E but it didn't have any effect at all? This was during normal combat and during his meditation. --SK 12:13, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Killing bound spirits? There seems to be a bit of a debate whether or not to kill the bound spirits (that replace the banished people). Many parties I've been in tend to ignore the spirits, but I'd argue that killing them greatly aids the party. The elementalist's celestial skill deals enough damage to kill a bound spirit (water magic skills can be helpful in holding the spirit in place), and the whole party's celestials will recharge the moment the spirit dies. Perhaps this article needs a note about this? :Personally I favour killing them, as the recharge to all skills can really be a boon mid-battle. However if the banished player can make it to the portal then the bound spirit dies anyway, so perhaps that is why all groups seem to spam "omg ignore the spirits!1!" RossMM 16:11, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Dispute :"The Necromancer elite skill Wail of Doom '''can interrupt Shiro and disable all his attack skills'. With Soul Reaping of 10 or higher, one can effectively keep him without his attack skills constantly."'' :"Skills such as Diversion and Blackout '''will not disable Shiro's skills'."'' So can Shiro's skills be disabled or not? Does Wail of Doom work while other disabling skills don't? -- Gordon Ecker 03:40, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :I can only testify that Diversion does not work. -- 03:55, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::GG, Shiro doesn't have any attack skills. :( --Karlos 05:30, 18 September 2006 (CDT)